


Being Exhausted Has Its Perks

by cnsltngdtctv



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Conventions, Cumberbatch, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, caring benedict, cumberfluff, cumbersmut, tired OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnsltngdtctv/pseuds/cnsltngdtctv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from a hard few days at work and Benedict does all he can to help you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Exhausted Has Its Perks

Getting home from the last, and very long day at your convention, you sit down, take off your shoes and try to relax. Both physically and emotionally drained, you have your eyes closed with your head resting against the back of the couch when you feel Ben take a seat beside you and absent mindedly begins gently rubbing your thigh - an extremely comforting gesture.  
"Are you okay love?" he asks, voice soothing, and you nod without looking at him, just enjoying his closeness. Despite being in the same place all day, you only managed to glimpse each other in passing twice, both of your schedules being completely packed; as was the pattern for the last few days. This was one of the main reasons you had objected to the idea when he offered appearing in the first place, and you drift back to that conversation now.  
Sitting at your lap top pulling at your untidy hair after another day of guest appearance organisation, Ben had come up behind you, looking over your shoulder at the screen while massaging your tight shoulders.  
"So, if i may ask, why haven’t i been invited to this little event of yours?" he’d asked, a smile in his voice.  
"What makes you think i’d even want you there? It’s not like you’re that popular or anything." You’d retorted playfully, leaning back so his fingers has pushed deeper, getting at the knots near your shoulder blades.  
"Im popular enough with you aren’t i?" he’d bit back, as you tipped your head to see him wink.  
"But your lines would probably be empty half the time, and that would hurt your ego and i wouldn’t have time to build it back up for you. I am a very busy lady you know?" You stopped teasing to peck a kiss of the bottom of his jaw. "Seriously though, I cant ask you to attend an expo to sign and photograph and panel for three days straight, its too tiring. And besides, i don’t think i could afford someone as famous as THE Mr Benedict Cumberbatch." he was grinning now are he turned your chair around to face him.  
"I just want to help you out darling. If you think my attendance would help sales, and believe me i know how egotistical that sounds, i would be happy to do it all for you. Especially because i don’t really have anything on at the moment, and i think id like to see my girl at work, being all bossy and running around making sure everyone is having a good time. It’ll be cute."  
So eventually you’d allowed it, and put him on the lineup, which of course boosted the events success enormously, and even attracted a couple more big stars wanting in on the expo.  
But now it was all over, the months of crazy and three days of insane done and dusted. Although you were sad that the event you had worked so hard for was finally finished, it was a complete relief to know that everything had eventually gone to plan with only minor complaints, and you and Benedict were finally together again without any stress of the next day looming over the both of you.

"I was jealous of them you know?" you say as you come back to the present, turning your head and opening your eyes to meet startling blue ones, looking at you with concern.  
"Of who darling?" he replies, taking your hand and tracing circles on it with his thumb.  
"Your fans… They spent more time over the weekend with you than i did." you grumbled.  
Ben laughed quietly and you gently snapped his knee. “Oh my love, that’s just greedy.. Overall i think you definitely get to see a fair bit more of me then they do, and of course experience me in a completely different way.” he added, smiling.  
"Oh do i now? Would you mind showing me how that is again? Its been such a long weekend i’m afraid i’ve forgotten.." You’re smiling as he slowly pulls you into his lap and looks at your exhausted face, frown forming for a moment before asking;  
"Are you sure dear? You look so tired, and we always have tomorrow and…" but you cut him off with a kiss, as you wrap your arms around his neck. You feel him smiling against your lips as he pulls you closer, deepening the kiss. His lips then move from your mouth, kissing down your jaw line and you let your head loll back so he can move down your neck and brush kisses across your collarbone. He stops abruptly then, and you look at him to see what was wrong as he says "I know just what will make you feel better" and with a devilish grin he warps your legs around him and stands, walking directly through the bedroom and into the ensuite with you clinging easily around his torso.  
The main bathroom of the apartment you are currently staying in has a separate bath and shower, but this room fits perfectly a large bath with a shower head connecting to the wall above it. Ben sets you down with a look you know means ‘wait’ as he moves to set the shower to the perfect temperature and puts the plug in the bath. He then glides back to you, continuing his kisses where he left off, while undressing you, your hands instinctively reaching to his hair, and you bring him back to your mouth as you unbutton his shirt and trousers and remove them.  
You both step out of your clothes then, and Ben lifts you effortlessly into the bath without breaking the kiss, and re-wraps your legs around him and backs you into the wall, and you feel he is hard as he bushes against your stomach - you begin to crave more. When he feels you're stable against the wall, shower running deliciously hot over you both, he moves his hands - one to hold your hip against the wall and the other teasing your breasts, brushing your nipples with his thumbs, making them hard, and while moving his head to suck and nibble at your neck and collarbones once again - he knows this is your weakness.  
You explore his body with your hands - perfectly sculpted muscles and sharp bones, wet curls feeling wonderful between your fingers as you yearn to learn every inch of him. He removes his hand from your hip and softly trails his fingers down to your sex, slipping one finger inside and rubbing your clit causing you to let out your first moan.  
"Feeling better love?" he asks against your neck, deep voice sending shivers down you as he slips another finger in, hitting your sweet spot every time as he moves them.  
"You almost know me too well" you manage to gasp out as his hands and mouth work in perfect unison to make your body's aches melt into intense pleasure, pushing you close to the edge. He removes his fingers down, and places his cock at your entry, pulling your chin down to look into your eyes.  
"Are you ready?" he whispers, but all you manage is moan as he takes you into a deep kiss and lowers you slowly, giving your body time to adjust as he fills you completely. It doesn't take long until you're both writhing, your bodies working as one as you both come to climax in unison, moaning against each others lips as you let go into the star and weightlessness of your shared orgasm.  
You're breathless as you come back to reality, and Ben pulls his face away from yours to quickly turn the taps off lowers you both to sit in the now full bath, pulling out of you and turning you around so you can lay your head against his chest, eyes close as he begins to wash you both with coconut body wash. You don't speak until he's finished washing your hair, which he knows you love beyond anything.  
"I missed you," he remarked, as he rinsed out the conditioner, "I missed this." he finishes, and you know exactly what he means - with the stress of the last few weeks nothing you two had done had been as special as this, as slow and comforting as he had been tonight.  
"I missed you too" you reply, as he once again uses his strong arms to lift you out of the bath, not wanting you to use anymore energy than you had already that day.  
Wrapping a towel around his waste he dries you slowly with a soft towel, your forehead resting on his shoulder, and then walks you to the bedroom and you slide between the sheets of the king sized bed.  
"I love you Benedict" you say, as he kneels to place a last soft kiss on your lips.  
"I know darling, i love you too" he replies, standing. "Im going to make us some tea." but as he walks toward the door you're already drifting into unconsciousness, just content knowing that when you wake tomorrow, it will be in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fan-fiction (please be gentle with me i'm only new!) and came about after a long few days of work at a Pop Culture expo and writing out how i wish it had gone down after i came home from my last shift. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please let me know if you want me to write anything else, and definitely tell me if there's anything i can improve on!  
> Thanks heaps for reading my loves x  
> P.S. It hasn't been proof read much, sorry for any errors!


End file.
